Why Me?
by blackkitten101
Summary: What if Starscream the traitorous decepticon had been lying to himself when he said that he saw nothing in the beautiful sapphire femme of the autobots what if in his spark he knew that he liked her maybe even loved her and what if one misunderstanding led to their downfall? Find out here in Why Me? Transformers does not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners Hasbro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starscream

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Arcee had just pointed her blaster at Starscream, he tried to avoid the weapons gaze toward him and the hard stare that was aimed right at him from the gorgeous sapphire femme. He had realized right then that he liked Arcee, sure she could be moody and grouchy, but who could blame her? She was only like that because of what happened to Cliffjumper her former lover... who as we all know was killed by Starscream.

What was the poor seeker supposed to do though? He couldn't very well let Megatron kill him so he could use him as a science experiment for his dark energon. No sir, that was where Cliffjumper had come in, but even Starscream hadn't known that Cliffjumper would be used as a test subject either. To be quite honest, the moment that Starscream saw the potential of him being an experiment in Megatron's optics, his processor began to think up something to get him out of being said test subject. Starscream didn't like to admit it, but he was in fact a coward and still is to this day. That was how he had survived in this destructive war.

How has he stayed alive for most of it? Half of it was pure sheer luck the other half was that he was smart exceptionally so. So, why did he freeze in front of Arcee? He looked into her beautiful blue optics, but this wasn't an ordinary blue no, this was an icy blue with white flecks and purple rimming. This was the color that separated them as Autobot and Decepticon.

Then there was that soft flutter coming from his chest, he couldn't make out where that flutter was coming from, but he was sure that he knew that it meant something and he was hoping that it meant something to her too...Sadly her icy blue optics were still trained one his with one of her famous annoyed looks mixed in with anger. 'Why doesn't this flutter go away?' he screamed at himself.

Arcee looked at him irritatingly with a bit of impatience. "Did you not hear a word i just said?" She growled. He blinked, what was he supposed to say? 'oh the reason i didn't saying anything was because i was admiring the beauty of you.' Screamer mentally slapped this thought out of his mind and said this instead, "I..um...didn't exactly hear a word you said..." He spoke carefully as to not upset the femme with a blaster.

She snarled, "Typical." A few rocks fell to the ground. Bulkhead looked at them both, "Sorry to interrupt but uh can you hurry up? the ceilings about to fall in!"

Arcee looked at the seeker, "Get the ceiling from Bulkhead now!" He gave a sad pout, but took the rocky ceiling from Bulkhead and held it up seeing he had no where else to go not with that beautiful femme watching his every move while also pointing her weapon at our little seekers head.

He watched them go from where he was standing. The seeker felt the rock fall a little from where he was at. He stood there trying to keep the ceiling up silently praying that it wouldn't fall on him. He felt his arms creak as well as his legs. He wouldn't last much longer and he knew it. All he could think of was the fact that through all the struggles of war this would be how he would go out. He didn't like the idea of that, but he also knew that if he moved he would be crushed. Either way he was in a tough mess, either way he'd die. either from exhaustion or being flattened like a pancake.

He felt his wings lower in pain as he looked over and there low and behold the very mech who had brought him out here to kill him was Megatron. The seeker replied in his usual begging voice, "Master!? Y-You're alive? Thank the allspark!" The big hulking brute said nothing as he stared at the seeker who was looking at him hoping that Megatron would see to mercy and help him out. The seeker tried one more time out of desperation, "Please master, My intentions were true I came back...to save you!" He knew he had made that mistake when a rock fell startling the poor seeker.

Megatron looked at Starscream one more time, "I will grant you mercy this one last time, but if you cross me again then you will be dead I can assure you of that you pathetic excuse for a seeker!" He said hatefully. Starscream whimpered, but nodded agreeing to the terms. He loathed showing weakness...maybe that was a bit of an untruth; he hated bots thinking he was a coward when he knew at spark that he really was.

Time Skip: On the Nemesis

Time: About a week.

After that whole ordeal with Arcee the seeker couldn't quite keep his mind off of her. Thoughts of her would float around in his mind instead of plots and schemes to get Megatron off the throne. It was like the Seeker just didn't care for it anymore and all that he cared about was trying to win the affections of that sapphire blue fiery tempered femme. He admitted that she was deadly...scratch that VERY deadly, but who could deny that he just had a soft spot for her. Should he have felt this way? No and yes.

No, being the reason is because no matter what something has to come out of their way to mess something up and you just have to learn the hard way on how to keep what you like to yourself or you get yourself into a whole mess of a misunderstanding that both parties are subject to hating each other.

Yes, because its love for spark's sake. Yes she's a blue and he's a red, but what other difference is there except that he's probably not the kind of mech that a femme like her would fall for. (ok i know i used a similar line from Gnomeo and Juliet didn't realize it until now. heh heh.) Though we'll just have to wait and see where this goes. Does it wither away in the wind or does it float like a butterfly waiting for the winds to carry it away to new destinations? One may never know that is why you must make your own choices and perhaps follow through, but one will make a stumble or two along the way and that's exactly what this particular seeker does. He messes up big time.

He walks through the halls not doing his job of filling out a report and usually when that happens he's plotting and scheming, but in this was not true. His mind was just elsewhere. Soundwave had shown the rate of the seekers processor always thinking of something but its the same thing that he's thinking about. This Infuriated Megatron.

"What could be going on in that little coward's mind?" Megatron wondered to himself. That was the question.

Starscream hadn't realized that there was someone behind him until the very last moment. He jumped when Soundwave came from behind him with Megatrons Voice Recording, "Get Starscream in the command deck NOW!" Screamer looked at Soundwave, "I haven't done anything wrong...oh...its the reports...slag it all. I forgot to file those in last night..." He said thinking of all the ways he could be in trouble and the ways on how he could get himself out trouble.

So, he walked with Soundwave toward the command deck where Megatron was waiting impatiently as he paced the room back and forth. At least the Vehicons were smart enough to stay out of his way.

As, Starscream entered the room, Megatron turned on Starscream glaring. The seeker walked up nervously, "lord Megatron...I can explain the reports being late...I'll get them in as soon as possible-" Megatron growled at Starscream. "Or I could get them in now!" He had risen his voice a little with a hint of fear. Megatron took a look at the seeker. "I do not care about the reports, What I do want to know my little second in command is. Have. You. Been. Scheming. Against. ME!"

The seeker looked taken aback, "No, Sir I haven't been scheming against you. I wouldn't after you told me that you would kill me if I messed up!" Megatron glared more at the seeker grabbing him by his neck. "You had better not be lying to me Starscream! Or I will get that Cortical Psychic Patch and use it on you." He threatened. Starscream looked at Megatron deathly afraid. 'What if he finds out that I like maybe even think that Arcee is attractive...he'll kill me for even thinking of an autobot femme that way...'

"lord Megatron I assure you it has nothing to do with anything you think its about." Megatron dropped him. "Then what is it?"

"N-Nothing Sir."

Megatron glared slowly losing his patience, "Send him to Knockout and get the patch ready." He said to Airachnid. She nodded looking at Starscream unmercifully. "Come on then Screamy." Starscream glared a little, "Don't call me that." Airachnid looked at Starscream smirking.

Starscream only tried to run, which made Airachnid web him to the floor.

"IF its nothing Starscream then why are you running?" Megatron asked. Starscream looked at Megatron, "I don't want you in my head again!" He screeched which was a bad move for him. Megatron nodded to Airachnid who picked up a loose end of the web dragging him behind her. Starscream struggled like a fly stuck in a web which ironically is what was happening now.

Location: Med-Bay.

Airachnid dropped him off in the med-bay and left after leaving instructions to Knockout about what to do. Knockout nodded knowing what to do as he went to go get the patch ready. Breakdown was already moving Starscream onto the berth beginning to struggle and fight against Breakdown.

"Hold still Starscream. It'll make this a whole lot easier!" Breakdown said to Starscream angrily. Knockout turned to Breakdowns yelling. "If you have to. knock him out." He said turning back to the patch while putting it on the right frequency. Then he turned and walked over to the bound seeker. "Now why has Megatron requested that you be checked via Patch?" Knockout asked.

"The heck if I know. I'm not scheming against him and I'm not wanting the leadership of Decepticons; Well I do want it, but I was never thinking about it now...Knockout you have to believe me. I'm not scheming against Megatron like all the other times!"

Breakdown looked at the seeker, "It seems like he's telling the truth..." Knockout replied back, "It always does doesn't it?" He then said, "Then do you want to tell us what is? It'd save the trouble of getting the boss up here."

Starscream glared at Knockout, "that's my business not yours!"

Knockout wasn't bothered by the stare, it only made him dig deeper than normal. He apparently didn't want to preform any kind of Patch on the troubling seeker, but if he must then he must. Knockout was slowly approaching with the patch before Starscream blurted out, "OK! I have been thinking of other things while I worked on getting the reports in, but nothing bad!"

This caught knockout's interest, "OK Screamer-" "Its Starscream!" Starscream interrupted. Knockout answered back with a, "I Don't care." He then continued, " Starscream does your thinking have something to do with being overworked?"

Starscream answered with a no.

"Does it have something to do with a femme?"

Starscream didn't answer.

Knockout's optics widened, "SO! It is a femme? well there's only one femme on this vessel. I wonder...is it Airachnid? It so is."

Screamer's Optics widened. 'Me liking airachnid? EWWWWWWWWW!' "NO! Its not airachnid!"

Knockout would not hear it, "Oh Starscream its nothing to be ashamed of if you like things that are creepy and crawly and hey I hear that she likes you too!" Starscream slumped into the berth as knockout kept on talking.

Knockout then replied, "Its completely normal to like a certain special femme as long as its not the enemy." This crushed Starscream. 'Not the enemy?' He felt his cheek plates go a bright shade of red. He could not believe he was having this conversation with Knockout especially about a freaky femme such as Airachnid. He couldn't believe it and this lead Starscream to wonder...

'Why Me?!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arcee**

Arcee had gotten out with Bulkhead and looked toward the crashed in mine. Bulkhead looked at the mine, "Optimus would have helped them out of the mine, he wouldn't of left them to die in there."

Arcee glared at him, "Well good riddance, maybe finally this war will be over." Bulkhead sighed at Arcee's arrogance. "You don't understand Arcee leaving them to die by being crushed is a bad thing!" Bulkhead said to her.

"Well we can't go back now can we? No, so, we are just going to hope that they can or cannot get out. Lets go, the others are probably worrying about us since we've been gone for so long." She says as she transforms and heads back to base. Bulkhead follows suit.

 **_Time Skip_**

 **Location; Autobot Base.**

 **Time: Night.**

They looked at arcee as she came in. She spoke to no one as she went up the stairs to the elevator.

The elevator door opened letting out a whoosh, She walked in and waited as the door closed. It was a couple of minutes before the elevator stopped onto the beautiful landscape of the canyon, a sunset, and a beautiful sky. She smiled slightly as she walked over and sat down at the edge looking at a pile of rocks that made up Cliffjumpers grave.

She frowned. "I promise you Cliffjumper, I will find your murderer and I will make them pay for killing you."

Somewhere deep down in her spark something whispered _ **, ~I wouldn't want you to spend your entire life searching for my killer. Live your life Arcee.~**_ it echoed through her spark.

Arcee shook the thought out of her helm as she thought again and again who it could possibly be that would kill her one true love.

She had narrowed it down to three bots.

1\. Airachnid. The Spider-femme that killed her partner Tailgate. She killed him right in front of her, she's a vicious femme that collects different rare species and hangs their heads on the walls of her ship.

2\. Megatron. There's no need for an explanation for him. He just kills autobots or tortures them.

3\. Starscream. She thought about that one for a long while, it could be very well that it was him who killed Cliffjumper. Though why would he. Does she even have to question that? No, She doesn't. In her optics, he was a sparkless killer and is a loyal follower to Megatron most of the time.

HAH! He's been trying to kill off Megatron since the middle of the war. Nothing's changed about him except for the fact that now he's a coward who will do anything he can to get out of something that he doesn't want to be in.

That was proof of today, but something also troubled her. 'Why did he look at me the way he did?' That was a good question wasn't it. It was the most popular of all questions that both her and Starscream were wondering. Arcee felt numerous emotions battling inside of her, she felt disgust, anger, and fear coursing through her. She wasn't afraid of him, just what would happen if she let herself like him back. What would cliffjumper think went through her mind. She felt as if she'd be betraying him if she were to even think about what all that meant.

Cliffjumper wouldn't of wanted her to spend the rest of her life tracking down his killer, but that seems all that she can think of everytime she doesn't even acknowledge Smokescreen, Bumblebee, or Bulkhead when they flirt with her a bit. She pushes them away without a moments notice.

She paced the cliff thinking of what all this meant. "He couldn't of been staring at me like that if he...oh no..NO! That's not what is happening. He's a con and I'm an Autobot. It won't ever happen."

Arcee sat back down and buried her helm into her knees thinking over what she had gone over. She had to admit that under all his cowardice, that there was a certain uniqueness to him. 'NO! don't even think about it! he's the enemy and you know it.' She thought to herself. 'he's a coward, sniveling, conniving, honor-less, glitch; That cares for no one but himself.' She argued to herself.

It was true though there was a certain Uniqueness to him, he was smart..though air-headed, he was tall and a seeker, probably the only seeker left in existence unless his brothers weren't dead. Then again she didn't really care. good riddance to the deadliest seeker trine in history. She had to admit though he did save her from Airachnid when she was in that webbing hanging upside down.

"Oh Cliff...I don't know what to do or what to think...I will find your murderer and i will make them pay."

Cliffjumper wouldn't of wanted her to do that to herself, but knowing her she'd be doing what she wanted to do anyway. Isn't it funny how a femme like Arcee does what she wants no matter what other bots say...especially when she's confused? She listens to authority, but usually doesn't agree to what they say or do, but its different with her current leader. Cliffjumper was always there for her when she got to angry or mean. He always calmed her down, but he wasn't here now and he'd want her to find someone else and not wallow in pity over him. Yes, he was killed (horribly too if i might add), but he'd want her to enjoy life.

She stood up having made her decesion. She would get to the bottom of what was going on with Starscream and why he was acting weird that day. She walked back into the base waving at the team.

"Well at least she's in a better mood." Bulkhead whispered.

"She always is after seeing Cliffjumper." Wheeljack whispered back. Arcee rolled her optics at them. She could hear them obviously, but she didn't say anything to them as she went to her room and settled down for a good nights rest.

 **~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**


	3. Chapter 3: This is bad (Starscream)

**Chapter 3: This is Very Bad..(Starscream.)**

Starscream tried to put down Knockouts accusations, but once someone got the red sports-car going, it was likely he wasn't going to stop. Starscream was very angry with Knockout and Breakdown. Why did the two cons have to read so much into it and why? WHY?! Did they think he would go for a femme like Airachnid?!

She was beyond annoying and more traitorous than he and that was saying something. So as a result, he locked himself in his quarters. Starscream hadn't even down his reports or brought them to Megatron himself and Megatron was getting angry. Starscream could just tell. Megatron was annoyed that Starscream had done something so childish. Starscream would only answer coms and have them sent in data caches. To which Soundwave monitored day and night.

Starscream also had Soundwave to thanks for bringing him his energon rations everyday. He owed Soundwave greatly and Soundwave would never let him forget it. It seemed, he was owing a lot of bots as of late. He could remember when he was separated from his brothers. It was a terrible day for the Vosians. They not only lost their home, but everything they held dear. They had to join the Decepticon cause just to keep themselves alive. Starscream could remember it like it was yesterday.

 **~FlashBack~**

 _ **The sky was dark and all around there were screams of helpless victims to the Decepticons again.**_

 _ **~The Past of the Flash-Back~**_

 _ **The last cycle it was Praxus, but now Megatron chose a bigger target. A target that was big, bigger than Iacon. Megatron had been there a month ago, trying to persuade the stubborn seeker known as Starscream to lend his seekers to his cause. Starscream argued that he had no part in this war, nor did he want a part in this war. He was perfectly happy staying out of it. His brothers who were there at the time had his back the entire time. Thundercracker may have been the eldest, but he declined the throne, he wanted to be an adviser. So, he became Starscream's adviser. Skywarp just didn't care one way or another, he just wanted to have fun and live his life to the fullest.**_

 _ **His brothers never understood what Starscream had to give up in order to placate their Sire. He had to give up his career as a Scientist. It was something that he had dreamed of doing since he was a sparkling. He didn't want to be a warrior build, like Thundercracker was sparked to be, he just wanted to make a difference in the world by creating new things and theories. However, if he could go back in time and change anything. It would be this...**_

 _ **~Fast-Forward Into FlashBack~**_

 _ **The sky's stars were still bright and shining on in a time of suffering. The armada had done its best to protect the citizens of Vos, but eventually they fell to the Decepticon forces. The fight had then reached the Palace of Vos. Where Starscream and his brothers were, they fought against those who had managed to get in. Thundercracker had both his brothers backs and was busy watching them while taking care of his own opponents.**_

 _ **Skywarp was having a blast warping in and out of sight confusing the pit out of his opponents.**_

 _ **Starscream who didn't have any kind of amazing ability only had his heightened speed and it made him more able to dodge attacks and dish out more.**_

 _ **The three seekers were winning the battle on the inside of the palace, but that was when things went wrong. Megatron had appeared and set his gun onto stun mode. He didn't want the annoyances dead yet.**_

 _ **With them down on the ground passed out, he had his forces chain them to the floor as he waited for them to come too. When they did, he looked down on them with a scowl.**_

 _ **"I would've expected better from you Starscream. A stronger Armada. Maybe even an even stronger force. Your power is gone Starscream. I have won, I now command you to join my cause or die right here, right now." He stood in front of him watching his facial expression. Starscream was indeed very stubborn, but at the time, he was brave or thought himself to be.**_

 _ **"I will not back down and I will not cave! This is my people and my home! You will not destroy it any further than you already have!" He spat out.**_

 _ **Megatron growled angrily as he backhanded him, which Starscream fell back against the floor hard. The cons all laughed aloud at the seekers stupidity. Skywarp then growled and went to lunge out of the chains, but he couldn't, "You will not disrespect my brother that way!" He snarled.**_

 _ **Thundercracker who watched quietly though his spark clenched watching his two young brothers be humiliated in front of an audience could find nothing to do. For anything that he could do would only make the situation worse.**_

 _ **Starscream who got his footing again, so to speak, watched Megatron pace in front of him. "Your home as you put it, is in ruins. Its been destroyed, you've been beaten. Now surrender!"**_

 _ **Starscream just looked up at him, with energon dribbling from his mouth and downward. "I will not surrender to you." He said keeping his voice level. Megatron in a fit of rage, grabbed Starscream up crushing his vocal cables as he glared into his optics. Starscream flailed around trying to grip the brutes arm and get it off of him, gagging.**_

 _ **Megatron then dropped him, "It seems you need a little persuasion." He nodded to his top officers who went behind Thundercracker and Skywarp. Megatron forced Starscream to turn and watch what would happen.**_

 _ **The two mechs had blades over his brothers throats, "You will pledge your loyalty to me, or your brothers will die. Which will it be? Death or Loyalty?"**_

 _ **Starscream watched his brothers as he read their expressions, they were afraid, but they knew that Starscream couldn't let his Kingdom go because of him.**_

 _ **Skywarp looked at him and said, "Don't listen to ole Buckethead! Refuse him! Refuse him now, Brother!" The mech behind him dug the dagger deeper into Skywarps throat with a growl.**_

 _ **Thunder looked at his brother with calm optics, "Do what your spark deems right. Whatever you choose we will be at peace with it. Be strong brother. Be strong."**_

 _ **Starscream glanced between them then lowered his optics, "You win. I will pledge loyalty to your cause."**_

 _ **Megatron smirked at this and nodded to the two mechs in the room, they both ended the lives of Thundercracker and Skywarp. Or so Starscream thought.**_

 _ **Starscream thrashed around as he tried to get to his brothers he shouted and screeched, "NOOOOOO! NO! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO LIVE!"**_

 _ **Megatron ripped the chains off and flung Starscream into a wall, "Now you will be more inclined to follow my order! Your loyalty will be absolute!" He shouted as Starscream trembled having watched his brothers die at the servos of Megatrons top officers. He silently asked himself everyday, why it could have been him. 'Why couldn't it of been me instead of them. They didn't deserve to die.'**_

 _ **~End Flash-Back~**_

The memory had been three vorns ago, roughly in human years that was two hundred and fifty two years ago. (252)

He blamed himself for the deaths of his brothers. He groaned silently as he put his helm into his servos as his wings lowered helplessly. His train of thought was interrupted when someone knocked on his door.

The sound of annoyed "tinking" came as he got up and walked to the door. He could hear the tapping from inside his room as he pressed the button to allow the bot entrance. At the door stood Airachnid, looking as menacing as ever.

"Well, well, it seems Starscream that there has been a rumor fluttering around about the two of us." She paused and gave him a sultry smile. Starscream didn't know what to say and he didn't want to lie, so he went to tell her that it was a lie when, "If the rumor isn't true Starscream then I will dismantle you and take your wings as a trophy. " She glared threateningly.

Starscream was in a bad situation, but he rose his wings and replied, "You can't threaten a superior officer." he growled out.

Airachnid stood back for a moment then laughed, "You? Superior? Starscream you're a joke to all Decepticons. You're just Megatrons' punching bag and you will soon be mine." Starscream was dumbfounded, it was a low blow to his ego and his pride. His wings lowered just a smidgen, when Airachnid leaned in close and whispered, "I know your little secret."

He gulped trying not to make it noticeable to the spider, "What secret?"

The spider smirked, "I like it when you're nervous, its very cute. My deal is this, you be with me just as the rumor says and you follow all my commands, then your secret stays secret."

Airachnid had gotten herself close to Starscream closing him in and trapping him. Starscream tried to get free, but it was no use since he was trapped in a corner of his quarters. 'How humiliating.' Starscream hissed lowly, "Out of the question! I will not follow your commands or pretend to be infatuated with you just to keep my secret safe!"

The spider gave an amused smirked, "I'll be seeing you at the execution then. Megatron will rip you apart limb from limb."

If bots could pale then Starscream would be as pale as a ghost. Just as he was about to speak, she spoke again, "Starscream. Is this is one femme that important to you, that it would cost you your life? Maybe instead of Megatron killing you he could make you watch as he kills the femme as punishment, for fraternizing with the enemy? Is that what you really want?" She knew how to manipulate and she aimed straight at his spark.

That did it for him as he stopped struggling feeling his wings lower in submission, "Alright, I'll do whatever you want just, don't hurt her." Airachnid smiled, "Now that's the obedient little seeker we all know and hate." The seeker just stared, 'She's using me and yet she just...insulted me, What the frag?!'

The spider continued as she stroked a digit across his cheek, "Remember, anytime you break a command from me, its more harm done to your little autobot glitch."

Starscream growled at her as he snarled, "She's not a glitch, nor is she my glitch. She her own femme." He didn't register what happened next, but his cheek was burning. He looked at the scowling femme in front of him, "I will call her whatever I wish Screamer, if you don't want her getting killed slowly in ways that would only ever haunt you for the rest of your miserable life, then I suggest you'd do well and listen to me." She threatened.

He nodded, 'I'm doing this to protect Arcee, I'm not a coward. I'm not a coward.' He repeated this mantra several times over.

Then Airachnid did something that made him freeze, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She then backed away and beckoned him with a come-hither motion, "Come Starscream."

With little to no choice in the matter, Starscream followed her.

 **Location: Command Deck**

Airachnid had a fake smile plastered on her face as she walked with Starscream her arm in the crook of his other arm. Starscream had to force himself not to roll his optics on multiple occasions.

That was when she dropped him off at his computer console and grinned saying, "Good luck, Screamy." She had whispered.

Starscream watched her go, but rose an eyebrow at what she was trying to do, he shook his helm and looked at his computer screen. Completely nauseated with that image burned in his processor.

Megatron who had been sitting on his throne, witnessed the exchange with little interest. He came down on Starscream and replied, "If that has been what has been keeping you from joining the real world..."

Starscream was quick to placate his leader, "Of course not Master, I wasn't feeling well, and I needed to do reports from my quarters with no contact of anyone..." He didn't know how believable that was, but hoped that Soundwave would show mercy and confirm what he had said.

Megatron nodded, then glared, "If you interrupt me when I am speaking to you again, I will make sure you can't leave the Med-Bay for months."

Starscream bobbed his helm up and down, "Yes, Master. I...I...Don't know what I was thinking, Please forgive me."

Megatron gave him a glower and then returned to his throne.

Starscream continued to stare at the monitor then began typing as he typed he let his thoughts wander. Then he stopped typing and internally groaned,

 **This is bad. This is very,** _ **VERY**_ **bad.**


End file.
